


Csillag keresztezi az időt ( Star Crossed Through Time )

by irenemardekar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Infertility, Loss of Virginity, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Miscarriage, Narcissa Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Time Travel, Translation, Vaginal Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenemardekar/pseuds/irenemardekar
Summary: Sziasztok ez egy fordítás amelyet  SlytherinLovesAGryffindor engedélyével fordíthatok le az eredetit ezen a cimen találhatjátok meg.https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986979?view_full_work=trueTartalomHermione Roxfortban eltöltött hatodik éve alatt visszautazik 1979-re. Az első varázslóháború melegében. Harry szülei még mindig életben vannak, és még nincsenek a halál listáján. Peter Pettigrew még nem árulta el barátait, Perselus Piton jelenleg még mélyen belemerült a halálfalók  belső körbe. Míg bele nem szeret a háború ellentétes oldalán álló Herminába. Amint a háború véget ér, Perselusnak el kell döntenie, hogy követi-e Hermionét a sötétségből a fénybe. Hermione visszatérve 1997-be a kapcsolatuk folytatódik. A multban a  háború ellentétes oldalán álltak. Most amikor újra dúl a háború, küzdeniük kell ,és eljátszani a szepüket amelyet kiosztottak rájuk, Valamint  a közel húsz éves korkülönbségel és a tanár diák romantikus kapcsolatal.Mennyire lesznek hajlandók kockáztatni, és milyen áldozatokat kell hozniuk?Ez a mü nem az enyém ,és én csak lefordítom.Minden jog  JK Rowling -hez tartozik!Semmilyen anyagi hasznom nincs ebből a fordításból!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Csillag keresztezi az időt ( Star Crossed Through Time )

1\. rész  
Elvarázsolt.  
1997\. Januvár

Amíg Hermione szidta Harryt a félvér herceg könyve iránti rögeszméje miatt, be kellett vallania, még ha csak önmagában is,hogy lelke legmélyén őt is nagyon érdekli a könyv. Valószínűleg közel állt ahoz hogy ugyanolyan megszállottja legyen a félvér herceg könyvének , mint Harry. Ahoz képest ,hogy a varázslatok szürke vagy egyenesen sötét varázslatok voltak már nem tagadhatta, hogy a könyv épp úgy elbűvölte őt Harryt. Tetszet neki az elméletek müködése ,és az ,hogy mennyire intelligens a herceg. 

Amikor egyik este a közös teremben Harryvel nézte a könyvet észrevette az időutazással kapcsolatos jegyzetekket. Úgy tűnt, hogy a herceg egy olyan varázslaton dolgozott, amely lehetővé teszi, hogy rövid ugrásokat lehetsen végre hajtani az időben. A könyvben elrejtett varázslatok többségétől eltérően azonban úgy tűnt, hogy ezt áttörés előtt félbehagyták.  
Az időutazás egyetlen ismert módja egy időfordító használata volt. Mivel a minisztériumnál folytatott tavalyi csata az összes ismert időforduló megsemmisítését eredményezte, ez a kis varázslat elveszett a varázslóvilág számára. A herceg feljegyzéseivel azonban meg lehet találni a felfedezés lehetőségét. Nemcsak az időutazás lenne ismét lehetséges, de ha az elméletek igaznak bizonyulnának, az azt jelentené, hogy az ember egyszerűen megtanulhatja a varázslatot, és egy mágikus tárgy segítsége nélkül útazhatna. Forradalmi, bár veszélyes és nehéz varázslat lenne. Hermione teljesen elvolt ragadtatva.  
A könyvtárban ült miközben a kora reggeli nap beáramlott az ablakokon,és fénybe árasztotta. Szinte elolvasot minden jegyzetett , amelyet a varázslat létrehozásáról, szereposztásról és időutazásról talált. Végignézve a jegyzeteit és a herceg jegyzeteit, Hermione úgy vélte, végre megtalálta azt a varázslatot amelyet kipróbálhat. Ha ez beválna,akkor csak néhány percet útazna az időben. Nem lenne sok, de ha működne ... Nem hagyta ,hogy ebbe mélyebben is bele gondoljon. Az újonnan létrehozott varázslatok ritkán működtek, amikor először tesztelték őket. De ha… Ha ez működne, ő és bárki is legyen ez a herceg, a modern varázslóvilág történetében a legnagyobb felfedezést tették volna meg.

Össze szedte a dolgait elhatározta, hogy az órák után kipróbálja a varázsát Harryvel, hátha valami baj történik,és Harry majd segít neki. Hermione a Nagyterembe kezdett el menni reggelizni. Remélhetőleg elég időt töltött a könyvtárban, hogy elkerülje Won-Won beteges látványát na és perse Levendulát. Miután a karácsonyi szünet nagy részét megtört szívének ápolásával töltötte Ron miatt szilárd lábbal tért vissza ,és nem bosszantotta magát tovább a tinédzser szerelmük. Bár az édesanyja segített neki abban,hogy megértse ,hogy igazi romantikus kapcsolat soha nem alakult volna ki közte ,és Ron között ,és hogy ez csak egy látványos fellángolás volt tönkrement az arany hármas triójuk dinamikája ,és már nem akart több időt tölteni melletük úgy mint régen. Belefáradt az emberek szánalmas pillantásába, amikor Ron a Levendulával való kapcsolatával fitrogtatott ,és bármennyire is jó barátok voltak azelőtt a lányt dühitette Ron magatartása. 

Szerencsére úgy tűnt ,hogy ma a szerencse mellé ál. Amikor Hermione a griffendél asztalához közeledett, Won-Won lassa a joslat ,és a közös védelmi oktatás előtt.  
“ Uhg… a nevetséges bece neve miat hányingert kapok”  
Igen, az anyjának igaza volt. A dolgok úgy történek ahogy az anya is megmondta, mert Hermione sosem viselkedet volna ilyen undorító beteges módon.  
Ron mindig is arra vágyott, hogy a figyelem középpontjába kerüljön,és arra ,hogy sok figyelmet pazaroljanak rá, szóval igen, Lavender és ő valójában jó páros volt, gondolta a lány amikor objektíven tekintetett rájuk ,és nem megtört szívvel.


End file.
